


that's not what fly high is supposed to mean

by breadkawa



Series: haikyuu? no, highkyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Karasuno, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, They're gay your honor, Weed, highkyuu, stoner au, the haikyuu boys are stoners i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadkawa/pseuds/breadkawa
Summary: “Alright guys, since this is all of our first years’ first time smoking, it’s time for Noya’s Guide To Getting Blasted in a Quick and Safe Way!!”alternatively:tanaka and noya's newest great idea: getting the entirety of the karasuno high volleyball team to smoke weed in one room. that should go well!!
Relationships: (all implied), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: haikyuu? no, highkyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037796
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	that's not what fly high is supposed to mean

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is SO self-indulgent and Definitely Not Based On Personal Experiences In Any Way.
> 
> this entire fic is me being like "hmmm this could be funny and i have the power to do whatever i want" so uhhhh take it ig
> 
> all ships tagged are just very loosely implied bc i'm lazy and don't know how to write relationships, and the characters might be kinda OOC, but enjoy or whateva >:)

Was this a ridiculously terrible idea? Yes, absolutely. Would that discourage Noya and Tanaka once they were set on it? Not at all. It all started one night when Tanaka looked over at his friend, completely baked, and said, “Dude, you know what would be fucking hilarious?” Noya looked over at him slowly, tilting his head in response. “We have to smoke out Hinata.” The libero’s eyes widened and he fully turned himself sideways to look at Tanaka.

“Fuck yeah we do!”

And so, the following Thursday, the two idiots walked up to Hinata with matching grins on their faces. He smiled up at his upperclassmen, completely oblivious.

“Hey there, Hinata,” Tanaka said, drawing out the y. “Do you want to hang out with me and Noya tomorrow night and uh,” he leaned a little closer, “do something fun?” The two second years chuckled a little bit, making Hinata’s grin waver a bit in confusion.

“Sure! What are we going to be doing?” Noya and Tanaka looked at each other before turning back to Hinata.

“We’ll be,” Noya paused and raised two fingers to his lips before blowing air out of his mouth, “ _ baking. _ ” Hinata blinked at them in confusion before jumping at the voice behind him.

“They mean smoking weed, dumbass.” Kageyama had walked up behind Hinata, unnoticed by the others. Hinata’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ as he looked back at the second years in awe.

“Cool! Can Kageyama come?” Tanaka and Noya looked at each other before shrugging and nodding at Hinata.

“Yeah, for sure. Actually, you know what-” Tanaka looked over at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who were nearby and trying to act like they hadn’t been listening in on their conversation. “You two can come too, if you want.” It looked like Tsukishima was about to decline, and likely say something mean, but he was cut off by his friend.

“Actually, I’d like to!” He turned to Tsukishima. “Won’t you come too, Tsukki?” The blonde looked unhappy for a second before shrugging and humming in agreement. At this point, the two masterminds’ eyes were essentially sparkling with mischief, prompting the third years who were  _ not eavesdropping, thank you very much _ , to chime in.

“We’re coming too. I don’t trust you guys to not accidentally kill your teammates.” Daichi cut in, startling the group. Suga nodded in agreement, while Asahi was just standing behind the two looking mildly uncomfortable.

“Oi! We wouldn’t kill them! But yeah, that’s fine. We should have enough, but I can ask Saeko to get me some just in case!” Plans made, they returned to practice before Takeda and Ukai had to acknowledge that they had absolutely heard the not quite subtle enough conversation between their team. It would’ve been way too much work for them to deal with, anyways.

\--

The following evening, the majority of the Karasuno volleyball team was piled into Tanaka’s bedroom. It was a bit cramped considering the fact that they had squeezed 9 boys in there, but they made it work. Hinata was staring at the shifting colors of the LED light strips on the wall when Noya clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright guys, since this is all of our first years’ first time smoking, it’s time for Noya’s Guide To Getting Blasted in a Quick and Safe Way!!” His grin faltered as Tsukishima spoke up from the beanbag he was sitting in.

“Not all of our first times, idiot.” Eight sets of eyes snapped to him, most of them filled with confusion. He sighed as Tanaka and Noya floundered. “Bokuto and Kuroo were way too invested in getting me to join them during training camp, so…” 

Tanaka yanked his phone out of his pocket, before realizing that he didn’t have the number that he wanted. “Daichi! You’re a captain! Do you have Kuroo’s number?” Daichi shook his head, and the two second years looked positively  _ crushed. _

“I have it! Kenma gave it to me a while ago!” Hinata pulled out his phone, quickly pulling up Kuroo’s contact information. Tanaka grabbed the phone from his hand and pressed the ‘dial’ button. After a few rings, Kuroo picked up.

“Hey hey hey! What’s up, Hinata?” The voice of Nekoma’s captain filtered through the phone speakers.

“Oi! How dare you smoke out Tsukishima before I got to! That’s an attack on me AND all of Karasuno!”

“It is  _ not _ an attack on Karasuno-” Daichi tried to stop Tanaka, but realized very quickly that there was no hope in controlling him.

“Oh shit, my bad! I didn’t realize you were going to.”

“Seriously? Look at us!”

There was a beat of silence. “Yeah, that one’s on me. Do you need anything else? Me and Kenma were about to smoke and play Super Smash Bros and I’m very invested in winning.”

“Go ahead man.” Tanaka hung up the phone and handed it back to Hinata. “Moving on! Noya, share your guide!”

“Alright guys,” Noya’s face adopted an expression  _ significantly _ too serious for the occasion. “Listen closely to your teacher. Meet  _ The Can _ .” He held up a battered looking Dr. Pepper can that looked a bit crumpled and burnt around some holes poked out of the top. “The Can has been here for us through all time, and you must treat it with respect.” Hinata nodded solemnly while the other first years just blinked at Noya.

“Or,” Daichi cut in, “If you  _ don’t _ want to risk breathing in aluminum, Suga and I brought an actual pipe.” He held up an orange and black pipe, giving a pointed look at Noya. “Not to disrespect your can, but this is probably safer for them to use.” The second year stuck his tongue out at Daichi before continuing.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you can use either. Anyways! As your  _ amazing _ upperclassman, I will help you.” As he spoke, he brought out a ziploc bag and started to pick out pieces of bud to put on Daichi’s pipe. “You’re going to hold this to your lips while I light it for you because I  _ do not _ trust any of you with my lighter. While its on fire, breathe in. Make sure it gets in your lungs, not just your mouth, and then breathe it out. It’s gonna be weird, don’t stress if you have to cough or whatever.”

Suga cut in. “Please don’t try to breathe in too much, it won’t end well for you. Also, I have water if you need it.” He held up a couple water bottles he had stashed in his bag.

“Who’s first?” Noya held up the packed pipe, grinning. Hinata immediately raised his hand, bouncing in his seat. Noya handed him the pipe, and he tentatively lifted it to his mouth. “Ready?” Hinata nodded, and Noya flicked the lighter on, holding the flame to the bud. 

Hinata sucked in a breath that was  _ definitely  _ too big, eyes widening as he pulled the pipe away from his lips and started coughing. Smoke sputtered out of his mouth, his eyes watered, and Suga wordlessly passed him a water bottle which he took and immediately started chugging. 

“You can try again later if you want, Hinata,” Daichi said, looking sympathetic. Hinata nodded. 

“That burned.” His voice was rough, but he gave a small thumbs up, handing the pipe to Kageyama at the same time. The setter took it apprehensively, studying it as if it could tell him the secrets of the universe (or volleyball. Either would work for him). He brought it to his lips, and Noya scooted over to light it. Kageyama started breathing in, and kept breathing in until his face got a bit red. He moved the pipe away from his face, holding the smoke in for a second and letting out a few coughs.

“Just cough, Kageyama, you have nothing to prove.” Tanaka poked Kageyama’s shoulder, and the setter let out several painful sounding coughs. 

“I just wanted to-” His sentence cut off as he coughed again, “outdo Hinata.” Hinata frowned at him, but passed over the half empty water bottle. The setter chugged it, only taking breaks to continue coughing. He then handed the pipe over to Tsukishima, who took the lighter from Noya and lit it himself. He took a smooth inhale, holding it in for a moment before slowly letting the smoke out. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Tanaka stared wide eyed at Tsukishima. “Not coughing? Dick move, first year!” Tsukishima just shot the wing spiker a bored look and handed the pipe to Yamaguchi. He took it warily, holding it up to his lips as Tsukishima leaned over and lit the bud for him. He didn’t inhale nearly as much as Hinata and Kageyama did, so after he held it and exhaled after a few moments he only coughed a little bit, but still took the new water bottle gratefully.

Tsukishima then took the pipe back and handed it with the lighter to Suga. The third year looked over at Daichi, gesturing with the pipe and shrugging his shoulders. Daichi grinned and scooted closer to Suga, who moved over and swung around to straddle his lap. Suga handed the pipe to Daichi and lit the bud once he had it held to his lips. 

Daichi took a long drag from the pipe, holding the smoke in his mouth and putting the pipe into Asahi’s outstretched hand. He then cupped his hands around Suga’s face, causing Hinata and Kageyama to look at each other, confused. They turned back in time to see Suga and Daichi’s faces only centimeters away from each other, Suga opening his mouth and breathing in the slow stream of smoke Daichi was blowing towards him. They lingered there for a moment before Suga leaned away, hanging his head back and blowing a cloud of smoke straight up. 

“Woah! I want to try that!” Hinata was bouncing in his spot as Suga looked over at him, blinking slowly. “Kageyama! I bet we could do that!”

“Dumbass, neither of us could even hit it normally without coughing, it wouldn’t work well-”

“So? Who cares!”

While Hinata and Kageyama were bickering, Daichi handed the pipe to Asahi, who took a hit off of it silently, fully oblivious to how he held Noya’s rapt attention until he turned over to hand the pipe to him. The second year jumped a bit, then shook his head.

“Me and Tanaka are using The Can! It’s tradition!” Asahi frowned, but shrugged as Noya started packing his almost offensively burnt Dr. Pepper can. Instead of handing the pipe back to Daichi, he looked over to where Hinata and Kageyama had seemingly come to an agreement.

“Are you guys going to try to shotgun it?” Hinata nodded enthusiastically while Kageyama just sighed. He handed the pipe over to Hinata, but paused as he was giving him the lighter. “Do… do you want me to light it for you?” 

“Yes please!”

Hinata hesitated for a second before moving until he was sitting across from Kageyama, their knees touching. He held the pipe up and Asahi leaned over to light it for him. After taking a significantly smaller hit than he had previously, he handed the pipe back to Asahi and scooted even closer to Kageyama, cheeks puffed up. He pulled the setter’s face close, trying to mimic Daichi’s movements from earlier, but in his enthusiasm his opening mouth collided with Kageyama. A bit of smoke escaped, but at the very least most of it appeared to get to its intended destination. They both froze for a second, and the rest of the team looked over at them before blinking and all slowly turning away. Were any of them surprised? No, not really. 

Kageyama unfroze first, pulling away with a red face and smoke escaping from his mouth. He quickly shut his mouth in an attempt to salvage the hit, but ended up coughing the rest of it out after seeing Hinata’s face which was turning a slightly concerning shade of red. They sat looking at each other for a second before turning back to the circle where everyone else was trying desperately to look like they  _ hadn’t _ seen that whole exchange. Well, everyone except Tsukishima, who gave them one of his driest looks to date.

“I know you guys are gay, but seriously? At a team event? Gross.”  _ That _ got the attention of the rest of the circle, but Yamaguchi was the first to respond.

“Uh, Tsukki? Rethink that statement.” He then gestured to their current position in which Yamaguchi was fully laying on top of Tsukishima, who had his hand in the pinch server’s hair. In response, he just blushed a bit and looked away.

“Shut up.” He looked back over at Hinata and Kageyama when they started snickering. “You two can also shut up. After that display? I don’t want to hear it.” That got them to go quiet in record time, before their attention was drawn towards Noya.

“First years! Let me introduce you to The Can!!” He showcased the Dr Pepper can, grinning. “Observe!” He brought his lighter up to the can and lit it, making a show of the hit he took off of it. As he blew out the smoke, he handed the can over to Tanaka, who started grinning.

“The Can!” He took the lighter from Noya’s hand and took his own hit. He quickly made sure that everyone’s attention was still on him and blew out a smoke ring, then leaned forward to follow it and blew another puff of smoke through the ring, which curled around it and drifted behind it. He sat back with a smug look.

“Holy shit! Was that a jellyfish?” Hinata’s mouth was hanging open, eyes shimmering as he looked at Tanaka. “I want to do that!” 

“Well, as your  _ amazing _ upperclassman, I could try to teach-”

“Absolutely not. He’s already had two hits and you  _ know _ how strong the weed Saeko gets is. I don’t want to accidentally kill Hinata.” Daichi cut off Tanaka before he could finish his offer. “ _ However _ , we do need to finish what’s left on the can and pipe so anyone who isn’t Hinata or Kageyama can take another hit if they want.”

Hinata pouted as the two pipes were handed around the circle and finished off, though Tanaka and Noya were the only ones to use ✨ The Can ✨ . Hinata and Kageyama may have snuck a few more hits with the assistance of a grinning Suga, but that’s neither here nor there. As the bud was used up and the pipes were once again stowed away Daichi reached into his bag and pulled out a board game.

“It’s Trouble time!” Noya scrambled over to where Daichi was sitting, taking the box from his hands and placing it in the middle of the circle. “We have too many people, so we need to team up. I will be with Tanaka, of course.”

“Bro, really?”

“Of course bro.”

“Bro!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tsukishima lifted his head from where he had been previously looking down at Yamaguchi, who was still blissfully resting in his lap. “I’ll team with Yamaguchi.”

“Y’know what, glasses, I don’t want to hear a  _ word _ from you right now. You have absolutely no grounds,” Tanaka gave him a look, “so do not judge my bro.”

“Us three will team up,” Suga cut in, gesturing to the other third years. “So Hinata, Kageyama, are you two fine with teaming up?”

There was a beat of silence before Kageyama looked up at Suga, blinking slowly.

“Uh.”

“Oh my god, he’s fucking zooted.” Tanaka scooted forward and peered closer at Kageyama’s dilated eyes. “Look at this shit!”

“Back off, Tanaka, you’ll scare the King-” Tsukishima cut himself off as he was distracted by Yamaguchi reaching up, tapping his glasses, and giggling at him. Tsukishima’s face started to turn red as he looked down and made eye contact with the boy in his lap. He quickly turned his face away in an attempt to hold on to some shred of dignity, and Daichi cut in before Tanaka could interrupt again. 

“Maybe we should’ve paid more attention to how many hits the first years took,” he looked over at the other two third years, who just shrugged at him. He turned back to the first year duo, who still looked completely lost. “Let’s just play I guess.”

The board was set up, and the teams went around taking their turns until they got to Hinata and Kageyama, who were staring in the vague direction of the Trouble board. Well, Hinata was, Kageyama, however, was just looking at his friend.

“Hey dumbass, it’s your turn.” Tsukishima waved a hand at Hinata, who jumped up before slamming his hand down on the die roller, causing several game pieces to fly into the air and out of their designated spots. “Oh… my god.”

Hinata stared, owl-eyed, and giggled. “Oh. Didn’t mean to hit it that hard.” Daichi looked at him incredulously and started replacing the pieces to their rightful positions.

“Just… let Kageyama hit the roller next time.” Hinata nodded dutifully. 

The game continued until a few rounds later when Hinata and Kageyama were once again fully unaware that it was their turn. Instead of focusing on the game, they were both highly invested in their whisper conversation that was slowly getting more intense. They had both slowly migrated closer to each other, oblivious to the rest of the room. There was a beat of silence as the rest of the team observed the two bickering, and, noticing the silence that had fallen, Kageyama looked back to the game.

“Oh, my bad.” He leaned across Hinata, who was somewhat blocking his view of the board, and, just like Hinata had before, hit the die roller a little bit too hard. The pieces didn’t fall out that time, but they may or may not have gotten a little bit of air. The setter immediately turned back to his conversation with Hinata. Next up was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had adjusted their positions to Yamaguchi sitting up in Tsukishima’s lap. Yamaguchi pressed the dice roller, giggling just as he had been for the last 15 minutes, and Tsukishima moved their game piece with the  _ utmost  _ concentration. 

Next was the third year team, which had, by this point, been reduced to Asahi playing as Suga and Daichi were laying face to face, talking quietly. They occasionally checked back on the game, but mostly to make sure no one was being too annoying. Tanaka and Noya were  _ extremely _ invested in the game, strategizing despite Trouble being almost entirely a game of luck. They had, surprisingly, made the most headway to winning and probably would fairly soon. 

The game was interrupted as the doorbell rang from downstairs. Everyone froze, and looked around at each other trying to figure out what to do.

“That’s the pizza! I can get it.” Tanaka stood up before promptly sitting right back down. “I cannot get it. Who here is the most sober?” The team debated for a moment, but every member was thoroughly stoned by this point. The rising level of panic in the room was stopped by Saeko poking her head in the door and looking at them with an amused expression.

“Yeah, I figured. I can grab the pizza for you guys.” She walked back out, leaving a group of very relieved volleyball players. She returned a few minutes later holding several large pizza boxes and a few sodas.

“Thank you! You’re a real angel!” Hinata exclaimed, looking at Saeko in awe. “Pizza!” The boxes were handed off and, at a mildly concerning speed, emptied by the suddenly starving team. Nishinoya let out a few weirdly explicit moans as he ate, causing Asahi’s face to turn bright red. The libero, of course, did not notice. He was too busy devouring almost an entire box of pizza on his own. By the time the pizza had disappeared, the trouble game was fully forgotten as the teens drifted into their own conversations. Kageyama and Hinata were laying side by side, staring at the LED lights shifting colors on Tanaka’s wall and  in discreetly sneaking glances at each other. They talked quietly, but their volume was slowly rising.

“No! No, no- look! I KNOW that- are you laughing at me, Kageyama? Hey! Stop laughing at me! It’s a funny joke!” Hinata sat up and looked down at Kageyama, who was losing his shit on the floor at something that Hinata had said. His face was turning red as he gasped for air, waving his hand at Hinata and turning away.

“You-” He took a breath, “Dumbass, shut the fuck-” The setter dissolved into laughter again. Their volume had risen loud enough that their teammates looked over to make sure no one was dying. Hinata furrowed his brow and turned to look at the third-years.

“Hey Daichi! How do you get an elephant out of a Safeway?” The captain just blinked at him for a second before shrugging. “You take the S out of Safe and the f out of way!”

“But- there’s no f in way?” Yamaguchi interjected, sitting up from Tsukishima’s lap. The blocker frowned down at him before unhappily pulling him back down. That action was ignored in favor of Hinata’s giggles, confusing the rest of the group.

“Hinata, what’s so funny?” Suga looked at him, his face becoming increasingly concerned.

“Get it? Get it? There’s no f in way!” His smile was met with silence. “You know, like if you say it fast its ‘there’s no effin way!’” There were a few groans and most of the circle turned away from the boy, but Daichi kept staring straight at him.

“But everyone just says fuck!” Daichi exclaimed, then his eyes widened. “No! No cursing! You’re a child!”

“Daichi, we just fucking smoked him out. Cursing  _ really _ shouldn’t be a big concern at this point.” Daichi turned to Suga before laughing as Hinata shot him a smile and a thumbs up.

“Oh, right.”

The team sat quietly, some speaking quietly to each other, as their highs fully set in. Tsukishima absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair as the boy in his lap rambled on about the last dinosaur documentary they had watched. He didn’t really absorb anything his friend was saying, but he tried his best to vaguely contribute to the conversation.

“No, but it was so cool! Remember when they mentioned…” Yamaguchi’s train of thought derailed as he turned over to where Noya had set up a small speaker that was quietly playing what sounded like terrible white boy rap. “Hey Noya, can I add to the music queue?”

“Oh sure, go ahead!” He handed his phone over to Yamaguchi, who squinted at it for a second before slowly typing out what he wanted into the search bar. He added the song and handed Noya’s phone back. A minute or so later, Noya’s music stopped playing and faded into the song Yamaguchi had chosen.

_ Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June… _

“Is this the song you sent me a few weeks ago?” Tsukishima looked down at his friend, who was happily vibing to the music.

“Oh, yeah! Do you like it, Tsukki?”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi’s smile was blinding.

“Good!”

The third years were sitting in their own circle at this point, though circle was really a loose term for it. Suga was leaning his head against Daichi’s shoulder, their backs against Tanaka’s bed. Asahi sat facing them, leaning back on his hands, as Noya laid against his thigh while talking to Tanaka. 

“Do you think that once we graduate we can smoke with Ukai? I mean, there’s no way this man doesn’t smoke after practice.” Suga giggled from Daichi’s shoulder. “It would be fucking hilarious, right?”

“Do you think Takeda smokes with him?” Asahi asked, wide-eyed.

“After dealing with us constantly? I’m sure he does.” Daichi shrugged, jostling Suga a bit and shooting him an apologetic look. He then looked over at the rest of the team scattered around the room, smiling a bit. “I’ll miss everyone, though.” He looked like he was going to keep talking, but he was interrupted by a loud gasp coming out of the boy in Asahi’s lap.

“BRO!” He sat up, staring at Tanaka. “Say sike right fucking now, there’s no way!”

“No, I’m serious! Saeko told me herself!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Daichi narrowed his eyes at the two second years.

“Ukai has the same plug as Saeko! She ran into him yesterday!” He dissolved into laughter, quickly followed by Noya.

“Yeah, that tracks.”

By this point, Kageyama and Hinata had settled back down from their previous outburst. Hinata appeared to be drifting off, leaned against Kageyama’s chest, though he fought valiantly against sleep by rambling about the quick attack they had pulled off earlier in practice.

“And I hit it and it went FYOOM!!! Did you see it? Do you remember? It was so cool!”  
“Of course I remember, Hinata. I was there, and it was,” Kageyama checked his phone, “Six hours ago. My memory isn’t that bad, you know.”

“Oh really? You forgot about the time we-” His next words were muffled by the hand hastily thrown over his mouth.

“No I didn’t. Shut up.” Kageyama’s face was growing increasingly red. All of a sudden, he ripped his hand away from Hinata’s mouth. “Did you just fucking  _ lick _ me?”

“Yes, you meanie! You said you forgot!” Kageyama shrugged.

“Whatever.” Hinata pouted, but slowly relaxed against Kageyama again. “We’ll talk about it later. Oh! Did you see the video I sent you yesterday?” And just like that, Hinata was once again ranting about volleyball.

Barely an hour later, Saeko walked into Tanaka’s room to see every single one of them passed out. Hinata was sprawled on top of Kageyama on one of the beanbag chairs, Kageyama’s arm wrapped around him. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were in a similar position on the other bean bag chair, though Yamaguchi had curled into Tsukishima’s side instead of laying directly on top of him. Suga and Daichi were laying down facing each other on a massive pile of blankets, almost touching but not quite. Asahi had somehow managed to get onto the bed, where Noya subsequently sprawled out next to him. Tanaka slept on the other edge of his bed, facing the wall. Saeko grabbed the pizza boxes and turned off the lights, leaving the boys to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i said "yep, tsukishima WILL be gay AND homophobic!!! peak comedy!!"
> 
> constructive criticism in the comments is welcome !! i wna improve my writing so !!


End file.
